The Father
by Storyteller54
Summary: After Granny jojo told the truth of what really happened to Richards father that he left him when he was little. it left him in a hurtful state. he was never the same afterwards. but this didn't slip by Marcus. with his help. the wattersons are now on a mission. to find Richards father!


**The Amazing World of Gumball – The father **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a nice and sunny day in Elmore. Kids were out playing on the streets and riding their bikes down the streets and sidewalks. Richard sat on the porch of their house just staring at the kids who were playing with their dads.

He saw Tobias riding his bike alongside his dad with warm and cheerful smiles covering their faces, he sees banana Joe tossing a football over to his dad. He sits there in the chair sighing deeply. He wonders where all those fun times with his dad were.

But he remembers what his mom told him when she came over.

"Oh son…you should know that you're dad never really went out to by milk…"

Those words cut deep. Deep into Richards heart. He wondered why? Why did his father walk out on him? He wondered what he did that made his father, his only father walk out him.

When he thinks about it, he didn't really have that much memories of being with him at all. The only thing he remembers of him is that he told him that he was going out to by milk. And that was it…he never saw him after that.

Gumball looked out the window seeing his dad sulking in the chair. He looks at Darwin.

"What's wrong with dad?" Gumball asked making worried expression.

"I don't know, he's been there for awhile now," Darwin responded.

"What's going on?" Anise asked coming over to Gumball and Darwin.

"Mr. Dads been sulking a lot"

"Huh? Why? Did you guys do something?"

"No! He's just been doing this for awhile now," Gumball said looking out the window again.

"Well any ideas to why he's been sulking like this?" she asked.

Both gumball and Darwin shrugged not knowing what was making their dad so sad. So the three decided to go outside to find out themselves what was making their dad so upset.

"Dad," Gumball said trying to get his father's attention "dad, are you ok?"

Richard didn't respond. He just sat there with his ears down and letting out a sigh ever now and then.

It was very weird and awkward for the three of them seeing his dad like this. They've never seen their dad this depressed in their lives. But they were still determined to find out what was bothering him.

"Dad…" Gumball said in a sad tone. "Please tell us what's wrong,"

Richard looked down at Gumball, anise and Darwin with the saddest expression. Richard sighed again and finally spoke.

"Kids…I want to let you all know, that no matter what, I'm never going to leave you're sides. Ever." He said kneeling down and hugging all three of them. He then got to his feet and went back into the house.

"What…was that all about?" Gumball said confused.

It finally hit anise "His dad!" she whispered.

Gumball and Darwin looked at anise.

"That's what's wrong with him…he was thinking about his dad,"

Gumball and Darwin let out a small gasp and looked at each other. "Oh man," Gumball said sitting down on the steps of houses porch.

"I can't believe it! I mean who would just walk out on their kid like that!" Anise said with anger. "It's unforgivable!"

"What should we do to cheer Mr. Dad up? We have to try and make him smile once," Darwin said.

"Yeah, let's go out and get him something!" Gumball said hopping to his feet.

They all agreed. They headed down to the store to see what would make their father cheer up. They arrived at Elmore mall. Gumball was in the section full of different types of colored ties. One actually had a rainbow colored tie. Anise was in the food section of the mall looking for foods that Richard would like. Darwin was staring at hypnotizing item that he was stuck in trance with.

"Well hello kitten!" said Marcus who was riding on a mall shopping cart and stops next to Gumball.

"Sup," Gumball said not taking his eyes off the ties.

"What are you up too if I may ask?"

"Looking for a present for my dad,"

"Oh? Is it his birthday?"

"Well no…you see" Gumball turned around and looked up at Marcus. He wondered if he should tell him about what happened with Richards's dad.

"Just to be nice I presume?" Marcus said guessing.

"Well…you see our dads a little…depressed"

Marcus looked at Gumball with a little chuckle "Depressed? What's wrong with him? Did he run out of his favorite doughnuts or something?" Marcus joked.

"No," Gumball said with a tone behind his voice not happy about the way he joked about his father.

Marcus shrugged "then what?"

Gumball took a deep breath "His dad, my dad's dad. He walked out on him when he was little, and he's been thinking about that a lot lately. So we're trying to find something that would make him feel better,"

Gumball turned around and looked back at the ties.

Marcus silent, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He muttered in disbelief and couldn't control his anger.

Gumball turned around and looked at Marcus. "Dude what's wrong with you?" He asked annoyed.

Marcus looked at Gumball "When you're done picking the present…I'll see you back at you're place," he said hopping back on the shopping cart and left.

"Wait what?"

**Later **

Gumball, Darwin and Anise arrived back home. They stepped through the doors of their home and saw Nicole. Who was airing the clothes that she got from the dryer.

"Hey mom," Gumball said walking up to her.

"Oh hello dear, where have you three been?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've been looking for gifts for dad. By the way where is he?" Anise asked.

"Oh how nice of you all, he's upstairs. And he hasn't been himself lately,"

The three of them were about to head upstairs when someone came knocking on house door.

"I wonder who that could be." Nicole said going to the door and opening it. Standing on the porch of their house was Marcus, with a big grin across his face.

"Hello Mrs. Watterson" said Marcus carrying a traveling bag.

"Oh Marcus, what brings you by?" Nicole asked.

"I've come to pick you all up!"

"Pick us all up? What are you talking about?" Nicole said completely confused.

Richard came downstairs wiping his eyes when he sees everyone standing in the living room looking at Marcus.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Good timing my big pink bunny friend!" Marcus said bringing himself into the Watterson's home and walks over to Richard putting both his hands on his shoulders.

"Richard. I am going to help you find your father!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
